Question: A brown pair of suspenders costs $$40$, which is $10$ times as much as a white necklace costs. How much does the white necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the brown pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the white necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 10$ $$40 \div 10 = $4$ A white necklace costs $$4$.